The Ultimate Act of Betrayal
by Sunshine-EmmaM
Summary: And for one minute, I felt a little bit sorry for what I was doing... Dearest Pansy, I'm sorry I'm f***ing your boyfriend...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Lemon in this chapter. Sorry!**

"You really have lovely hair," I said, while combing through Pansy's hair. She had been dying to learn how to do her hair just like mine "You should leave it like this. For us to have the same hair style would be too odd, you think?"

"Of course not! We're best friends. Everyone will understand!" She smiled

I really had no desire to make her look like me, but did it anyway. Anything to make her quiet down.

"Oh, I love it! See, we don't look too much alike!" She exclaimed. I had taught her how to make a French braid in her hair without using magic, since we are not allowed to. I suppose it was time I changed my hair anyway. While Pansy left to go admire herself in the mirror, I had gone to the baths. I left my hair down in front of one of the mirrors. I hadn't worn my hair like this in ages. Maybe if would be good to let people see me this way. It made me look more sinister, and less girlish. It's official. I climbed into the bath to try to find some sort of peace, but it was quickly interrupted by Pansy barging in and telling me about her latest love letter to dearest Draco Malfoy. It made me sick to my stomach. I'd known Draco since before my first word. He is very handsome, that I can't deny… but hearing every detail of his life from someone other than him drove me a little beyond insane.

"Pansy, dearest. The letter is very heart warming. But I'd love to get a bath in before class, if you don't mind." I smiled

"Oh, but of course!" she said, folding the letter and walking away. I heard her mutter "jealous" under her breath. I, could personally care less.

o.o.o

"I will assume you all know I am assigning another project to be done" Professor McGonagall said coldly.

"But Professor, we just turned one in today, suppose we get a break?" Whined a Gryffindor boy

"Of course not! Students, this is school not playtime. Now, this time around you will have partners." McGonagall was interrupted by a chorus of "Yes's" … she continued "But I will be choosing" everyone sighed.

She read off the list by houses, Slytherin being last of course.

"Miss Daphne you will be partnered with Mister Blaise, Miss Pansy you will be partnered with Mister Vincent, and Miss Sophie you will be partnered with Mister Draco" I silently thanked the gods that it was not me partnered with Crabbe or Goyle. They were awfully annoying and rude. Of course, I knew I'd never hear the end of being partnered with Pansy's darling Draco.

"I don't get why I don't get to be partnered with my own boyfriend" Pansy whispered, "Daphne is, it's just no fair, Potter and She-Weasel are partners"

McGonagall handed out parchment with specifics of the project. It was to be turned in exactly two weeks from today. Which meant there was a lot of work to be done in a small amount of time.

"Let's get with our partners now, yes?" McGonagall said, using her ever so popular 'this sounds like a question but it is really a demand' technique.

Pansy moaned with grief, and I escaped the whining before it got worse. Draco sat alone at a table, looking right at me. It was awkward to stare at each other.

"Everyone will be meeting in the library, and the common room. We should settle on the Room of Requirement," he said, right off the bat

"I suppose you're right. Let's meet after dinner, tonight. We'll get everything situated and then work on it later." I said back

"Perfect" he reclined back in his chair. We were quiet. I observed everyone else bickering about their meeting spot, and who would do what task, and what books to check out. I was lucky.

"Who will do what?" I said, skimming through the parchment

"We'll figure all of that out later. I'm running on 4 hours of sleep and frankly, I don't want to be thinking." He sighed

"Then you should take a very, very long nap between the end of class, and dinner" I smiled

"Ah, you know me well, Whittemore." He smirked

"I suppose so" I said, and then it was time to leave, and I left without a single word to Draco.

Unfortunately, Pansy was not done whining, and I wasn't sure she ever would be. I did feel bad for her in a sense because Crabbe wasn't the most pleasant anyway.

"She really should have put people who work well together. I mean really, Crabbe does nothing but sit and eat all day, he'll talk to me about knockers and all the 'sex' he gets…why me, Sophie? At least Draco works and produces efficient work…I don't know what I'm going to do" She went on and on and on…but I drown out her noise with thoughts of anything else but the words coming out of her mouth.

o.o.o

"Right then, where should we begin?" Draco says, pushing aside a stray blonde hair from his face.

I rolled out the thick parchment handed to me earlier today "Well, we have to create a diagram of this here. My art skills are a little on the bad side. Please tell me you can draw"

"I'll take care of that part," He laughs.

"Now this part here" he says pointing to a different portion "I don't like admitting this but I don't have the best writing skills. Maybe you could do the summaries?" He asks,

"Sure, I'll do that part" I said, finding his invasion of my personal space a little odd.

He put his hand on the small of my back and looked me in the eye "We will surely get good marks for this"

I couldn't speak. Something about this was not right.

"Is something wrong?" He asks. I shake my head 'no'.

I look back to his eyes. His hand still rested on my back. He has the most mesmerizing eyes. They are shades of sky blue and gray twisted together around the deepest pupils I've ever seen. The same hair he has been struggling with was in his face once again, and I pushed it back for him. "What am I doing?" I thought. But I quickly ignored my thoughts and began acting on impulse. He pulled me in a little closer to him, and I went in for a kiss. He didn't resist. Still kissing, he backed onto a couch, where he sat as I straddled him. In a pause for air, he began making a trail of kisses down my neck, and he unbuttoned my blouse as I kissed his neck. I wasn't even thinking. I began to suck on his collarbone like a thirsty vampire as he played with the hem of my skirt. His hand slowly went from the hem, to my thigh, and from my thigh, to the elastic of my panties, which were lowered rather quickly. I unbuttoned his trousers and lowered his zipper. Past his underwear was what I was looking for. Before he could let out a moan, I had already climbed onto him and he was inside of me. For one second, my mind thought of Pansy. "Poor Pansy, I'm fucking your boyfriend" I thought, but kept going. I didn't even care about getting my fare share, if you catch my drift. The sex alone was fantastic. But within thirty minutes, Draco was already getting jittery. He made the most amazing noises as I helped him reach his climax. Draco gripped my sides and pulled me up and down on him as he finally released. When he was done, his body became one big noodle and he lay limp on the couch. I smiled because I had successfully shagged Draco Malfoy.

o.o.o

Draco picked up the papers and shoved them into my bag. I fix my skirt and look in the mirror. He walks over to me. His shirt was unbuttoned, and the love bite I gave him just below the collarbone was visible. I button it up.

"Will she see it?" I ask

"No, she won't be seeing anything" Poor Pansy. Poor future sex-deprived Pansy. Poor best friend, I just fucked your boyfriend. I couldn't help but laugh silently when he turned around.

"There is no way she can find out," I said, lingering on his shirt

"I can assure you she wont" He grinned, looking rather pleased. After all, he just received what was probably the best sex he's ever had in his life. According to Pansy, he was a virgin before her. And according to the stories I've heard, she isn't too adventurous in the bedroom. With one last kiss, I grabbed my bag and quickly left and headed for the dungeon. I tiptoed from the common room, to the bedroom I shared with Pansy. Looking at the clock right outside of our door, it was only 10pm, but I suppose everyone was tired, including Pansy because there was no light under the door. I took of my clothes and climbed into bed quietly. IF I tried to find nightclothes I'd probably wake her.

Startling me, Pansy asked "How did everything go?"

"Pretty well. We already have everything mapped out," I say

"That's good to hear. Goodnight, Soph"

"Goodnight, Pans"

I fell asleep smiling, not feeling the least bit remorseful for what I had done. I really didn't know if that was a bad thing, or a good thing…

o.o.o

_"SOPHIE! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, I HATE YOU, SLUT!" Pansy screams, tears streaming down her face. She makes for my hair, but I push her out of the way before she gets to pull it._

_"I'm sorry" I say "He wanted it too!"_

_"I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND!" She cried_

I wake up. It was only a dream, but the fourth one this night. Is this my guilty conscious just _now_ kicking in?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Rewriting the chapters is going quicker then I thought… this is short**

o.o.o

"What's wrong, you've been shouting all night?" Pansy asked me, rubbing her eyes

"Nightmares. That's all, just a batch of nightmares."

"About what?" Pansy was getting up, walking towards her wardrobe

"Well, I mean things that scare me. Muggle children, Zombies, Vampires... the whole deal" I laughed nervously

"Vampires? Soph darling, my neighbors are vampires, did that slip your mind? They are nothing but sweethearts, really" She laughed

"I guess I forgot..." I sighed, getting up, and getting ready for the day ahead.

It felt so strange talking to Pansy like nothing. Like I hadn't just slept with her boyfriend the night before. Now, I traced my actions in my mind. How could I do such a thing to her? I fucked the boy she's in love with, the boy she lost her virginity to...did that make me a bad person? Of course it did. Today would be the first day I wore my hair down outside of the dorms since about first year. It may seem like nothing to most, but it is a little different for me. I combed it gently. After I was done, I looked in the mirror. I knew I looked good. But it wasn't hiding the secret I was keeping deep inside. I can only hope I keep my stupid mouth shut. I looked at Pansy with her new French braid. She paraded it around the room. I knew a simple braid was not going to make her seem more like me. For as long as I can remember, she has always tried to me like me. Pansy once admitted that she was jealous that all the boys liked me… granted this was in kindergarten. I felt a little bad for her, because now, her own boyfriend couldn't resist me. Now that I thought about it, my hair was a perfect shade of brown, with piercing eyes to match. My body was graces with tight curves and a small stomach, though it was not flat like Pansy's, I'm sure it would do.

"Sophie, quit flashing the mirror and come to breakfast" Daphne called, as she grabbed her school bag.

I tucked in my blouse, grabbed my robes, my bag, and headed out the door with Daphne and Pansy.

o.o.o

A whole two days have passed, and somehow, the halls or the castle are still rumor free. Usually, when one person knows of a secret, or any sort of scandal, the whole student body will find out within hours. It was already late afternoon, and I was on my way to meet Draco for the second time. The castle was quiet, almost too quiet. I wondered who was sneaking around. I made it too the Room of Requirement. There he was. He was sitting, facing me. He had out a quill and scroll, and was drawing his part of the assignment.

He looked up. "Hello Sophie"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, so the story is going to change a little. You will find in this chapter that Sophie's parents, and Draco's parents have been long time friends. In the first chapter, I made is seem as if this was Sophie's first encounter with Draco. Let's assume they are childhood friends, but have never exactly been alone, so they've just started to feel sexual tension. Also, I am sorry once again for delaying this for those who subscribe. I really wasn't too into this story before but I'm slowly easing my way in. I hope to update more often. I deleted my last third chapter because I really didn't like it. Review with what you truly think. Thank you!

o.o.o

* * *

"Hello, Malfoy" He smiled at my greeting. Draco rose from his chair and made his way to my place by the door. I knew exactly what he was going to initiate, it was a matter of ignoring my desires and doing the right thing. He pulled me in for a long, warm embrace then looked into my eyes.

"You know, you really are lovely. You're everything a Slytherin Princess should be, Sophie." He looked away and went back to his seat "Pansy, on the other hand is too much of a chatterbox. Her face reminds me of a dog. And the girl has as many curves as a wand. She's really not the ideal significant other, I have no clue what I've gotten myself into" He sighed, looking back at me.

"Pansy really isn't as bad as you make her seem… she is brilliant. You know she's bloody evil. The girl's heart is the size of a galleon, but"

He interrupted "No, Sophie, I think her heart is made of galleons. Everyone knows I have more money than God. We all know where her infatuation with me is centered. Of course it is not the sole reason, I am quite charming." He smirked

Draco was right. He was charming indeed. Most if not all Slytherin girls have fantasized about Draco at least once. Including myself. Although my mission is to admit to Draco that my guilty conscience was taking over, I found my body wanting something else.

But I resisted "Yes but, you love her. She is your soul mate"

He chuckled "I'm afraid you're wrong. She is nothing but a tool. Pansy Parkinson has used me for far too long, and I've done the same. That fool is not my soul mate. I would never even dream of putting a ring on her ridiculous finger. Nor would I ever dream of her having my many precious Malfoy children. You and I both know that."

Draco Malfoy was cold. Even his skin looked icy, along with his eyes. I made my way over to his seat, and he stood up. My hand reached out to touch his face. It was warm, or maybe it was just lust rushing though him. Gently, he pulled me in closer. My lips found themselves on his, as his hands roamed my body freely. In my mind, I debated between wrong and right. The Slytherin in me was taking over, and telling me that the wrong was indeed the right; and that backing out of this now would be a bloody stupid mistake.

"I can't" I drew myself away.

Draco sighed heavily "So you tease me by initiating this and then tell me you can't?"

"There are so many reasons Draco… I just can't do this to Pansy… I can't be your little toy either."

He looked puzzled… something I thought Malfoys were never allowed to do. He stood in his place, scoffed and looked to the left, and then right "I can't believe this. What is it I have to do then"

"Simply leave me alone… after this project, we are done"

"That is ludicrous. No, Sophie, no. How about I end things with Parkinson. Come Christmas, I'll have her off the guest list for the Malfoy Ball and you can be introduced as, well, my lady."

The thought of Draco in a fine suit, and me in a ball gown walking arm-in-arm did sound so delightful. I imagined how happy our parents would be. After all, they've been friends for ages. Narcissa would shower me with compliments and Lucius would be proud of Draco for finally choosing a suitable girl. Being Draco's 'lady' as he put it, would be fantastic.

"I… I don't know, Draco. I can't make any promises"

He walked back towards me and put one hand on the small of my back, and one on my neck, he whispered into my ear "But I can." He picked up his quill and scroll, and then left. He left me completely stupefied in the Room of Requirement. I simply plopped down onto the floor and thought about what I was getting myself into, or gotten myself into, rather. If Draco keeps his promise, I will lose Pansy in the end, no doubt about it. There was no way I could convince my parents to avoid the Malfoy ball. After all, Lucius is my godfather. They'd ask for a reason, and if I told them I was avoiding Draco they'd call me a bloody idiot. The Malfoys, and my parents have been trying to get Draco and I together since infancy. Narcissa and my mother were overjoyed to find out they were pregnant at the same time, even more so that either was to deliver the opposite sex. The of course comes Pansy. My mother isn't too fond of the Parkinsons. And while the Malfoys deal with them just because of society, my parents avoid them at all costs… something they, and Pansy are not aware of. Narcissa speaks ill of Pansy ever chance she gets, mother tells me. Of course, Narcissa doesn't have the heart to tell her precious little boy that she thinks of Pansy as a useless git, but if he were to propose, she'd surely take a stand. And, Lucius would put an end to it… no doubt about it. Maybe Draco's plan is a plan of good riddance. After all this is sixth year, I'd only have to deal with her for another year and a half. Assuming our friendship would end, I'd have others, and of course, Draco. Then thoughts of our wonderful friendship crossed my mind… well, I guess there was no way it could be wonderful anymore.

o.o.o

* * *

"Where on Earth have you been?" Pansy cried out, very dramatically "I've been worried sick! You left around 3 and it is already 6!"

"After working on the project, I decided to take a walk around the castle… you know, thinking things over"

Pansy lifted one brow "Well then. I'm off to get ready for dinner"

I went up the stairs behind her to get ready myself.

o.o.o

* * *

"There are so many scrumptious things on this table!" Daphne cheered. Out of the group, Daphne was the most… plump. Though the dinner table usually consisted of the same things every day, Daphne always had something cheery to say as soon as we arrived, as if she hadn't been eating this for the past 6 years.

"I agree" Pansy said. I was surprised not to see Draco.

"And where are the boys?" I asked.

"I dunno, Draco has been acting very odd lately. I swear I think men menstruate too"

We laughed at her comment. I felt bad that Pansy had no idea why Draco was so off. She loves him, despite what he says. This girl would probably die for him. I really don't want her to do something extreme when Draco reveals his true desires, if he does anyway. She has the tendency to react without thinking. So, there is a chance she'd hurt Draco, me, or even herself. I just hope it is just a chance, and nothing more.

"Oh Draco, there you are darling!" Pansy exclaimed. He took a seat right next to her.

"Sorry, I was a bit busy." He acknowledged everyone sitting within our group, and began eating. Draco was rather quiet, something very rare. He always had something witty or sarcastic to say. Then again, I can imagine the things running through his mind, if only I knew exactly what they were. Was he thinking of me? Well, there is no doubt about that. He does have a big burden on his shoulders, though it seems this issue is more troubling to me than it was to him.

"What are you looking at, Weasel?" Pansy sneered in Ginny Weasley's direction

"Fuck off, Parkinson" She shyly said back

"Oooh! What a feisty little weasel."

"There are so many things I could say to you right now, but I wont…" Ginny sneered, and then looked right at me. She continued walking, and was making her way out of the Great Hall. I excused myself from the table, but before I did, I looked right at Draco. He gave me a wink, and I was gone. I walked out as fast as I could. I needed to get away from the Great Hall as soon as possible. I knew I had too much to sort through, but I had priorities.

"Ginny!" I shouted behind a storming redhead. She turned around and looked with confusion.

"I am in no mood for jokes, Whittemore." She sneered

"Neither am I. I am not Pansy Parkinson."

"You're right. But you are Sophie Whittemore and you're not far from her." She said, coldly. I knew she was right. I had my fare share of Weasley jokes.

"I'm over it. I am, really. I could've easily chimed in as she made fun of you before." I said back

"Indeed. Are you trying to reconcile with me? What is happening?" She put one hand on her hip.

"Could we go somewhere a bit less noisy?" I asked and she nodded. We made our way to a desolate part of the castle. I could sense some nervousness in Ginny. I was surprise she complied. If the roles were reversed, I surely wouldn't have followed.

I sighed, and looked around a little "I'm just going to get to the point, frankly. You said there were "things" you could have said to Pansy to hurt her. What are these "things" you are talking about?"

Ginny smiled, and looked right at me "Funny you ask. Is there a guilty conscience somewhere in your cold soul?"

I pressed my lips together, and then spoke "Listen, I am not asking you to be a bitch, Weasley. I just want an answer"

"Well then, if you really want to know… a dear friend of mine saw you and Draco sneaking off into the room of requirement."

I laughed, playing it off "That's all you've got? Pansy knows about _that_. Him and I have a project to work on for Transfiguration."

She rolled her eyes "Is that why you had an 'I just got a good shagging' face on? Or maybe that explains why Draco came out with messed up hair and lipstick on his shirt."

I looked up "I guess not." I walked towards her "You are right, I had sex with Draco. Draco prefers me, rather than Pansy. And you know what, have fun with your secret. I have something even better for you. As soon as we come back from Christmas holiday, you can make fun of Pansy for this all you want. But if I find out you've told anyone else, you will painfully regret it. Understood, Weasley?"

She looked me in the eye "Is this a pact, Whittemore?" she smirked.

"You can call it that, if you must. This is very friendly of me, Weasley. Don't expect me to be this nice if word gets out"

"Understood" She said, and then I walked away. I loved intimidation, especially if I was the intimidator. But, somehow, Ginny had my by the tail as well. She knew something that could potentially damage my friendship with Pansy before it could be done civilly… if that was even possible. I needed to be on edge for the next three weeks… or else this could get very ugly, very fast.

(A/N: So I think I made Ginny a little out of character, but it is needed for this story. Sorry if that upsets anyone!)

o.o.o

* * *

"What did that weasel mean when she said she had something against Pansy?" Draco asked, running his hands through his hair.

"She knows." I said "But I made a sort of, pact, if you will, with her saying that if she even spoke a word of it I'd rip her to shreds"

Draco smirked "I find it verrrrry sexy when you're evil" he growled.

"You are too much, Draco Malfoy. And I must admit, you give me a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach"

"That, darling, is lust. And I can assure you I feel the same"

As much as I wanted to stay, and intertwine myself with Draco, I knew I had to try and keep this lust under control until I know what is really happening. For all I know, Draco is stringing me along. This Christmas ball will prove whether Draco Malfoy can keep a promise or not.

"I'm going to bed, I'm truly exhausted" I said, faking a yawn and stretching my arms.

"Such a shame. I was hoping we could sneak off." Draco winked.

"I've already told you... no sex until you prove to me that you honestly want to be with me" I started putting my things together. Quickly, I looked around. I think we had totally forgotten that we were in the Slytherin common room... full of people who could possibly reveal our secret.

"Fine, fine, fine. I hope I get a very delectable Christmas treat from you, Sophie" He smiled

"But of course." And I walked up the stairs. When I got to my room, Pansy was already fast asleep, with little covers over her eyes. I quickly changed into night clothes and crawled into bed, hoping she didn't notice. I was restless. Staring up at the ceiling was the only thing I could do... my eyes wouldn't even shut. I kept thinking about Pansy, and Draco, and Ginny and Christmas and how everything was coming into play. Originally, I had sex with Draco just because my body was telling me to do it. I never thought of the consequences. I never thought I would spend so much time with him. I didn't think about my friendship with Pansy. And I certainly didn't think I would be falling for Draco, the most unfaithful and untrustworthy boyfriend that could ever be. This was all too confusing.


	4. Chapter 4

The rapid fall of the temperature reminded me that Christmas was not so far away. There was only one week left before the holiday break, and two weeks until the Malfoy Ball. I have been pushing my current situation aside for far too long, and I know I have to talk to Draco, but I'm not sure I am ready too. After all, I have been doing just fine without one on one time with him, since the project has been finished and presented eons ago. I could tell him that our sexual encounter and our outlandish future plans were simply desires built throughout the years that needed to be dealt with, and are now done, and this whole mess could be inevitable… that was possible. Or, I could trust that he truly wants to make something out of this. It is all to frustrating, really. Whichever choice I make requires having a conversation with him, that unfortunately is not inevitable.

"Sophie dearest, do you plan on being in bed for the entire day?" Pansy called out, she came in toweling her hair, and wearing the largest smile on her face. She looked quite moronic, actually.

"No, I am just waiting for you to finish up. May I question the reason behind this ridiculously large smile on your face?" I said, sitting up in bed

"Of course! Well, mother has sent an owl. She tells me that the seamstress has already begun making my dress for the Malfoy Christmas Ball. I'm extremely excited. It's going to be a crimson red. The bodice has the finest silk in all of England. Has yours been made?" She said proudly

A dress… a bloody dress, the dress for the ball that she _won't _be attending. Honestly, the dress was the last thing on my mind "No, actually. I suppose mother and I will go when I arrive at home. I'm going to Mathilda's and having it made there."

Pansy looked annoyed "Mathilda's? Doesn't she make dresses for special occasions?"

I climbed out of bed "This is a Christmas ball. Is it not a special occasion?"

"You've never worn a designer gown to a Malfoy ball in your life"

I was taken aback. Did this truly matter? Or was Pansy on to something "I hear there will be plenty single, attractive men there this year. I must impress"

She laughed, "I've already snagged mine" Of course she would say this. Pansy couldn't help but throw Draco Malfoy, and the fact that she had her life mate in my face. I almost wanted to spoil it all for her. My whole life Pansy has tried to make herself superior to me, yet we both knew who was truly on top. I haven't made a big deal out of it in the past because it never really mattered. But how could she go parading around something that wasn't really even hers. Draco Malfoy is mine. Wait… what on Earth am I thinking? Nothing is promised. Despite what he has said. I made my way over to the baths and began washing, but sadly, my stress didn't wash away along with everything else.

o.o.o

* * *

"I wonder what I'm getting for Christmas," Daphne said, breaking the awkward silence at breakfast.

"Maybe you'll get another set of feather gloves from your grandmother," Pansy laughed

Astoria, her sister, chimed in "Grandmother has an old generation mindset. In her day, wearing feather gloves meant you were waiting for a suitor"

All this suited and suitor nonsense was driving me insane. We don't live in the 1800's anymore, and nothing is promised. Take Draco and Pansy as a perfect example… and look at Draco and I. "Is that really what everyone cares about these days?" I said, rolling my eyes.

"What's with you?" Pansy replied

I simply shook my head. I didn't have enough room in my mind to come up with another excuse as to why I appear off. Really, I don't enjoy the presence of my "friends" anymore.

"I know I'm getting a brand new broomstick, well, that is at least one of my gifts," Pansy bragged.

"Oh, I just realized I have tons of work to do for, for umm… Astronomy. I'm really going to have to end this lovely breakfast a bit early. See you around," I said, leaving before waiting for replies.

"_Something is up," Pansy began "and I'm really not liking it" _

o.o.o

* * *

"Sophie, just the person I needed to see" I turned around, only to find Draco Malfoy. We were two of six people in the library, but the only Slytherins. I could only hope this group of Hufflepuffs will ignore us "Let's find a table towards the back" He cocked his head towards the windows facing the east end of the grounds.

"I can't do it," He whispered

"Do what? You can't do what, Draco?"

"I can't break up with Pansy" If he were a dog, his tail would be in-between his legs right now. I wanted so badly to reach over the table and strangle him purple. I just knew he couldn't keep his promise. I've spent the last several weeks stressing and avoiding my everyday life because of him. I've tiptoed on eggshells because of his choice. What the fuck was I thinking.

"I knew you couldn't keep a promise. You're Draco Malfoy, who was I kidding?" I said

"It isn't like that and you know it. I can't cause a scene and put my family under the spotlight again."

I laughed "Oh, because everyone really cares who your bloody girlfriend is. You aren't the Muggle Prince William of England, Draco. Unless you eat some babies or slay a dragon or two, you will _not_ be in the papers"

"You don't have to be so blunt about it, Sophie," he sighed, "You just don't get it"

"It's fine, really. It isn't like I have an emotional attachment to you or anything. We were just physically attracted. Sexual tension has been building up for quite some time. We've been forced upon each other for who knows how long… I get it" I smiled

He looked confused "You mean, you're fine with it?"

"Of course! Did you expect me to whip out my wand, find Pansy, and duel? I'm sure I'll be just fine. It's you I'm worried about"

"I just thought it would effect you a little, differently. Don't worry about me, Pansy and I are perfectly fine" He said, full of uncertainty.

I knew he was lying. Pansy complained about their sex life (or lack thereof) on a daily basis. _"I think he's gay,"_ she said to me, just yesterday. In her mind, a man who resists her must not be into the female gender. Draco had also talked about how much he loathed being with Pansy on numerous occasions. But who was I to remind him? If he wanted to suffer for the rest of his life, then that was completely up to him. Personally, I would have done things a little different.

"I still hope to see you at my Christmas Ball." Said a sighing Draco

"But of course, _Malfoy_. You know how tight knit our families are." There was no way we could be on a first name basis, after this. I got out of my seat and walked to the dungeons, where I crawled in my bed and began staring at the ceiling. This had become a new habit of mine. For some strange reason the ceiling provided mental clarity. It was the easiest thing to look at; maybe because it was painted a simple shade of emerald. I questioned my self-assurance. Was I really okay with Draco breaking his promise? I mean… I knew something like that would happen. But I couldn't help but think about he and I. We could have done serious damage as a couple. Give us a year, and we could probably take over the world, or something of the sort. I'd keep that git in place, really. Pansy lets him walk all over her. She caters to his every wish… but maybe that is what he wants. And everyone knows that Draco gets what he wants. If he hadn't grown up in a patriarchal family with a spineless mother, he would know to pick a woman with a head on her shoulders. Alas, this was not the case. Which is why I am here lying alone on a bed, not knowing what I want.

o.o.o

* * *

"Now remember to stay safe and make very, very wise choices while enjoying your holiday break. And of course, do not forget to complete any assignments that I have assigned, along with any other ones you may have from other professors. I expect to see all of you back on the second of January with smiling faces and an eager brain," McGonagall began "Keep in mind that use of magic is prohibited, we do not need anymore instances. Am I right Potter? Weasley?" She said looking straight at the two buffoons.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall" They said in unison

"Very well then. Off you go, have a Happy Christmas" she smiled, for once.

There was a brief moment of unsynchronized "Happy Christmas'" and then everyone was off.

"Will I see you before the ball?" Pansy asked, we walked with books in arms on our way to the dorms.

"If all goes well. I have lots to do, such as getting my gown, and gifts of course." I sighed

"Oh, of course. Just send an owl if you find the time" She said, turning on her heel and heading in the opposite direction, most likely to find Draco.

o.o.o

* * *

**A/N: **I rewrote chapters 1 & 2. Be sure to check them out.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to ****Cookiere4, Calh, Dean's best girl, geishaninja, EveryROSE, mandamedieval, HyperFire697, joemarnc, surferrocker, mariposa mi butterfly, Demonic Flame, Toclafane and Little-Devil3 for adding this story to their Story Alert or Favorite Stories list. And thank you to the few, but important reviewers. **

"Sophie! My little Sophie! Christien, our lovely baby girl is home!" Mother exclaimed as she ran over to me. Father was only a little behind her. Both hugged me and held me very tight at the same time.

"It is so good to have you home puppet" Father said while patting the top of my head

"I am just delighted to be home," I said smiling at my parents. It was right. I was so happy to be away from the stress at Hogwarts.

"I'm going to have Alkeld put together something to eat, you must be starving. Go on up to your room and unwind a little, princess" My mother said, and with that I made the climb up the stairs and I went into my room. It was extra clean. The carpets smell like they had just been cleaned. My bed was made and everything was in place. I decided to unpack and just get it over with, and as soon as I opened the door to my closet, I saw the most darling ball gown ever. It was made of taffeta. The color was similar to that of beach sand, simple yet appealing. There were no fancy designs, and that was what I loved the most. It was strapless, which was good because it gave me an excuse to wear my hair down. I grabbed the dress and held it close to me and twirled around a few times in front of the mirror before running downstairs to thank my mother.

"Mother," I called out while running down the stairs "Mother!"

She turned from her seat in the parlor and placed her novel down on the seat beside her "I take it you found your dress" She smiled

I ran over to her for a hug "Thank you so much!"

"Of course darling. I figured it would look just darling on you for the Malfoy ball. I took your measurements from the dress you wore to the Parkinson girl's birthday back in July, so it should fit just right."

"You know me so well!" I smiled

"It is part of being your mother, dear" She gave me a warm smile, then picked up her novel and continued reading. I took that as a sign to go back upstairs and finish unwinding. I have exactly six days until the Malfoy Christmas ball. That is six days for me to ignore everything Hogwarts. I once again find myself lying on my bead staring at the ceiling. How on Earth did I expect to ignore everything Hogwarts? I could lie to myself and say that I truly don't care about Draco's choice to keep Pansy and just discard everything we had and everything he had said right out the window. He said I was his dream girl, and that I was everything a Slytherin Princess should be. I believe him. But now, I wonder if that is the same thing he tells that worthless best friend of mine… Pansy Parkinson. I shook my head "No" I said out loud. How could I be thinking these things? I told Draco that what we had was a short bout of passion, and it should stay that way.

o.o.o

* * *

"I'm just going to take a short walk outside, maybe even a horse ride," I said, when mother asked me what I was doing. She simply nodded her head and walked into one of the corridors. I opened the French door out into the back lawn of the manor. Besides my room, it was my favorite place. I often took a horse down past the elf house and into a group of trees that hid a small river. Just behind the river was a thick forest, and beyond that was the Malfoy Manor. There I go again, bringing him up… I made my way down to the stable, but decide last minute to go to the river by foot. It was worth it, and I really needed to kill some time. Usually I can hear the creek running as a sign that I'm getting closer, but everything is frozen. I put my hand out and touched the icy body of water. I could only imagine where all the little critters went when it was frozen, they reminded me of myself. Maybe they had their only happy place to hide, that remind them of a time that isn't so tough and confusing. Or maybe they just avoided everything completely and fled the waters before the ice even came… maybe I should have avoided Draco Malfoy's charm before I could get in too deep. There is no way I can take back what I've done. I suppose coming to the river was a bad idea, because all I'm doing is thinking. I made my way back to the house. I was eternally grateful for the fireplace in my room because it was bloody freezing outside.

o.o.o

* * *

"Do you really think Parkinson is your friend?" Said my cousin, Yvonne, from inside my closet. I was very glad my aunt from my mother's side had come for the holiday. My cousin Yvonne was possibly my favorite person on the planet. She attended Beauxbatons in France because that is where they lived, and her mother didn't want her so far away in Hogwarts. It's sad because, she truly wishes she could've gone to Hogwarts.

"I suppose, I mean I guess it's me being the bad friend after all," I said

Yvonne laughed, "The bint had it coming. She is dreadfully annoying and brags about him way too much. I'm sure I could tell you his favorite flavor of Bertie Bott's after fifteen minutes with that girl and I haven't seen Draco since I was seven"

"As the years go on she does become quite intolerable. We have a love hate relationship"

What you should have is _no_ relationship with that girl… she is a waste of a human, and you know it… everyone knows it" She smiled, holding up my Hogwarts robe "I'm sure this would look lovely on me"

"You are so evil!" I laughed "And yes, it would. Slytherin would surely be your house, no doubt about it"

"You think? Ugh, I'd hate to be in what is it again, Hypogryff house… I'd stomp all over that ridiculous boy wonder _Heeeery Pooootahh_" she sneered.

"Gryffindor, Yvonne, and yes, you would make Slytherin. It is for people like us, pureblood, perfect wizards and witches. Your mum and dad were in Slytherin, that's basically your ticket." I smiled, Yvonne made it seem as if being in Slytherin was the best thing ever. We were the purest house, that is a fact, but we had a rather nasty reputation; something I neglected to tell Yvonne…

**A/N: This chapter is ridiculously short, sorry about that but I needed to add something that took place between end of term and the ball. I'm sure you can imagine what next chapter will be… **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you eloquent dreams and Torika Ushio for adding this story to your Alerts last night!**

_Pansy stood crying in a corner. Her hair was messy and her dress, ripped. Draco let go of her hand and walked over to me. _

_He looked right at her, "I'm sorry, Pansy but Sophie is my soul mate I made a big mistake when I cheated on you because I was unfaithful, but I found what I really wanted. You must accept this" _

_Pansy's face went sour "You are the most disgusting people I've ever met. I can't believe I ever trusted the two of you" _

_I just stood still; this wasn't my time to argue. I really didn't feel like losing Pansy but it wasn't worth it. She began to walk away, but quickly pulled out her wand…_

"_Avada Ke-" she began, but I knocked the wand out of her hand and pinned her down_

"_Don't you dare!" I shouted_

_Draco quickly came with his wand and performed the exact spell Pansy was about to, and killed her. I quickly jumped off of her and Draco and I began to walk away quickly._

_He smirked "You're part of us now, love"_

"Sophie, Sophie, HELLLLOOOOO" Yvonne hovered impatiently over me as I woke up "It's about time" she continues, "the ball is in 5 hours and you're napping like a kitten" She was wearing a robe and her hair was wet, falling around her face. Clearly, just out of the shower "You need to get off of your bottom before it rusts, and get into a bath"

Someday, Yvonne would make one hell of a mother, but for now, she was quite bossy and annoying. I took her advice and got into the bath. There was no way I was prepared for tonight. Well, I had my gown, and everything in that sense. But I was surely not mentally and emotionally ready to endure the night's events. And that bloody dream I had earlier, what was that all about? Draco killed Pansy… for me? And he said I was part of _them_. I could only assume two things; he made me a part of his family, or a part of the Death Eaters…nonetheless, he killed Pansy, for me… for my loving. I finish in the bath and climb out. Mother already has someone waiting to work on my hair and makeup, magically of course. I was nervous, but slightly excited for the evening. I did have Yvonne, who was the best person to joke with. Usually she visited during the summer, and I'd show her various pictures from my school year and she's have some sort of sarcastic comment to make, they were side splitting. I could only imagine the kind of things she would say tonight, especially the things she would say about Pansy. See, her hatred for Pansy began back when I was a first year and had invited Pansy over during the summer break. Pansy made a slick remark about Yvonne not attending Hogwarts, and Yvonne socked her a nice one in the face. Mother was secretly delighted, but had to act concerned. She had the Parkinsons pick Pansy up immediately.

"Oh Yvonne, you look so lovely!" I exclaimed. She was wearing a pink dress that had brown colored lace sleeves. Her hair was done up, and she truly looked like a princess.

"I just can't wait to see you in yours," she said back.

o.o.o

* * *

Of course, I was the last one to be ready. Father, Mother, Uncle Abraxas, Aunt Fiona and Yvonne were impatiently waiting downstairs as I slipped into my gown and shoes. I put everything on, and grabbed the finest mink coat in my closet **(A/N: sorry to any animal lovers out there) **and took a look into the mirror.

I sighed "Let's just hope Pansy looks like a complete train wreck," I threw on my coat, and ran down the stairs to join the rest of the family.

"It's about time, what were you doing stitching the dress yourself?" Yvonne joked, and everyone laughed.

"I was just making sure I looked good" I smiled

Father cleared his throat "I must say we are a very good looking group, I'm sure we'll do just fine" Everyone smiled and some laughed, and with that, we joined together and apperated to the Malfoy Manor. The Malfoy Manor was the same size as mine, but far more intimidating. The home was made of stone and had plenty stained glass windows. There were gargoyles on the roof and also on the front gates. The front gates were very tall, and appeared to be very heavy. They had a big letter 'M' design, and the Malfoy crest upon them. We were escorted into the house, where a very meek looking witch took our coats. I could tell she was new. There were two lines, one where the wealthy but title-less entered, and one for people like my family. My line consisted of a staircase to go up, and then after you were called, there was another staircase you had to go down. Mother asked to have her sister's family introduced with us, but the wizard flipping through the guest list insisted they go through the other way. She didn't tell her sister that she'd tried, because it would be a huge ego blow. I waited rather patiently as each family was called, and as we got closer, I got nervous. Suppose I fell on the way down? Oh rubbish, I've walked these stairs since I was a toddler.

"Sire and Dame Henry Flaeux" Said the wizard announcing, they were the couple just ahead of us… I never understood their name, because I thought Sire and Dame were titles used only for horses now. I asked father two years back and he laughed, telling me it had something to do with the thirteenth century… that was too far back for me to care, anyway.

" Lord and Lady Christien Whittemore, and their daughter Sophie" my heart was racing, but I put on the loveliest of smiles and made my way down the stairs with the flash bulb of cameras blinding my peripheral vision. I looked around to see who was watching, and relatively everyone was staring at my parents, who walked in front of me, and then me walking closely behind. Then I spotted Draco, who was sitting at a table in the very front of the ballroom, looking directly at me. I wanted to melt. I wanted someone to throw a bucket of water and me so I could pretend the myth was true. I just wanted to become liquid and sink into my shoes. But I knew that was impossible. Instead I remained strong and stared right back into Draco's piercing, sensual eyes. I was finally down the stairs, and could enjoy the rest of my evening with Yvonne. It was a cocktail-like hour and my parents had left to go give their salutations to everyone in the crowd. I figured I would just go up to the Malfoys, who were seated on the complete opposite end of the ballroom.

"Yvonne, come with me" I whispered

"Where are you going?" She asked, whispering as well

"To greet the Malfoys" I smiled

"No way, the father looks like a scary devil-man. I'll stay here with-" she began, and turned around to her parents, who weren't there. They were already off making conversation, "Fine, I'll go with you"

We made our way across the ballroom and received plenty of compliments. I recognized many of the children and teens from Hogwarts. The boys stared at Yvonne like Hippogriffs lurking a ferret. They had never seen her before, and were probably very curious. When we had finally made it to the Malfoys, I had already caught Narcissa's attention.

"Oh Sophie, you look so lovely! Come give Cissy a hug!" She exclaimed. Narcissa was very dramatic, and still spoke to me like a baby. I have her a hug, and she was beaming with happiness. Narcissa is beautiful; I could only hope to look like her when I was her age. Her looks could make any man young or old stop dead in his tracks.

"Hello young Sophie" Lucius said with a rather large smile on his face "You must be Yvonne," he turned to my cousin and put out his hand "I'm Lucius Malfoy, I do hope you remember me… I remember you as a tiny little child"

"Of course I do, I remember all three of you" she smiled

"Hello Sophie, Yvonne" Draco said, he was standing behind his parents. He looked rather handsome. He was wearing an all black suit with an emerald green tie. I'm sure Pansy will fret about this when she realizes he's not matching her… speaking of the devil, I was surprised I hadn't seen her yet. As Narcissa pressed Yvonne with questions, I was observing Malfoy through the corner of my eye while he looked good in his suit, I was imagining the god-like body buried underneath the clothes. I readjusted my posture, making sure my chest was visible to Malfoy Jr. so that he too could remember the passion and heat we'd once shared. I caught him looking at me, so I looked at him and smiled, he looked away. Coward.

"Oh… look dear. The Parkinsons are here" Narcissa said in the fakest tone of joy I'd ever heard.

"Ah, I should go get Pansy before a problem arises" Draco said, excusing himself from the conversation. Shortly after, Yvonne and I walked away as well.

……………_."Lucius, you really have to convince him to steer away from that Parkinson girl" I whispered softly_

"_Narcissa, darling, I will take care of it in good time"…………….._

"Attention, Attention all" Lucius stood up, along with Narcissa and Draco "Thank you for attending our much anticipated Christmas ball. We're honored to have such prestigious people in our humble home" He continued, I laughed at the word 'humble'… "We will now enjoy a delicious meal, followed by the night's festivities. Enjoy!" Lucius and his family sat back down, and the food appeared on the tables.

After the dinner was done, everyone shifted over to the dance floor. Unfortunately, all they had was classical ballroom dancing. I was standing close to the dance floor with Yvonne, when a pair of attractive twins came and asked us for a dance. We agreed. I noticed Draco and Pansy swirling around. She gave me a friendly smile and a wink when she saw me dancing with unknown boy. Pansy did look lovely, that I couldn't deny. But I was sure I looked better…

"You smell so delicious" the boy said, sniffing the air violently "What perfume is it you wear?"

"Excuse me?" I said

"Your hair reminds me of a horse's mane" He smiled "And your face is that of an angel"

"Oh, I hear my mother calling I must go, fun dance" I said slipping out of his grip and walking towards a rather disgusted looking Yvonne. We both looked at each other and laughed.

"Oh, bloody hell" Yvonne whispered looking past my shoulder, and I turned my head to see Pansy coming.

"Hello Sophie!" Pansy beamed "…Yvonne, you ladies look lovely" she smiled

"Thank you, you do to!" I said returning the compliment

"Well, I came over here just to say hello, I should get back to Draco" she smiled, and then walked away.

Some time had passed, and I had already danced with five different men in two hours, and not one was interesting in the least bit. Then Draco and Pansy had gone separate was for a few minutes and Draco made his way over to me.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" He said softly.

I shrugged "The men here are complete gits"

He laughed, "I noticed you dancing with quite a few different people"

I simply nodded.

"I was hoping you saved one of those dances for me" he said, holding out his hand.

"What about Pansy?" I sneered

"She doesn't mind, she knows we're just childhood friends" He winked, and I put my hand into his. Instead of putting my arm through his, like he should have, he simply held my hand until we'd made it to the center of the dance floor. Draco Malfoy was a decent dancer when I observed him, but right now I felt like he was the best dancer this ballroom has ever seen. He swept me off of my feet, but not in the lovey-dovey way but in the fiery-passionate way. We were only a few inches apart but I felt way too much space in-between the two of us. I wanted to tear the clothes right off his back and remind him what good sex felt like.

"I can't do this," I said quietly

"Do what?" He asked

"I can't twirl around with you in this bloody ballroom without letting my mind wander, I'm sorry Draco"

"Sophie…" Draco said, as I walked away, but I didn't turn back.

o.o.o

* * *

Slowly everyone started leaving, but of course my family was the last to stay, as always. The house elves and various witches were cleaning up the ballroom, so we moved to the parlor where everyone was gossiping. My Uncle, Aunt and cousin had gone back to our Manor, but I had to stay.

"Draco, why don't you and Sophie go up to the Astronomy room so the adults can chat?" Narcissa asked

"Of course" he nodded his head, and we went upstairs, I felt rather awkward.

"There talking Death Eater Business, I can guarantee it" He said

"Doesn't surprise me, the act as if we have no idea" I laughed

"My parents know that I know, they just don't want to discuss too much around me just yet." He opened the door into the Astronomy room. As young kids, we spent so much time looking through books and using telescopes to find stars in the sky. I walked over to the telescope that I'd loved the most and looked into the sky. The stars were hidden; it wasn't a clear enough night.

"Such a shame, the stars are hidden" I said, turning around to no one. Draco had left the room. I sat down on the table with my head in my hands. He'd probably gone to his bedroom.

"Sorry about that, I had to fetch a little something," He said, and I looked up. He had his hands behind his back, "Close your eyes" he said, "No peeking"

I closed my eyes and did not peak, as he wished. He had grabbed my hands and held them out, then put something inside of them.

"Okay open" And when I did, I saw a beaming Draco. I looked down into my hands and saw a poorly wrapped package and an envelope. The package was small, and he had wrapped it himself (I judge by the poor wrapping). It was wrapped in red wrapping paper that had little Christmas trees on them.

"Can I open it?" I asked

He nodded "The package, yes. Not the envelope… save that for Christmas"

I went for the first tear there was and began slowly ripping the package. It was a black box, and when I opened the box my jaw dropped. It was a platinum chain with a big emerald heart surrounded by small diamonds.

"Draco, it… it's beautiful," I said, at a loss for words

"I had to get you something to make up for being a bloody idiot." He said running one hand through his hair.

"I love it, but it still doesn't make this any different, you chose Pansy over me. Do you really think a gorgeous piece of jewelry will make me sleep with you behind her back?" I asked, I could feel an emotional burst coming on

"Actually, no. I just hoped it would ease the tension."

"What? Draco I can't believe you ar-" I began but he put a finger over my mouth

"Let me finish," he started "I hoped your excitement would help me ask you a few things. When you read the letter, you'll find out, I just can't ask you."

"Oh… okay… thank you, thank you again for this gift Draco. I love it" I smiled, and we came together for a hug.

"By the way, my parents know I got you, you know, the present. So don't think it's a secret" He said

I simply nodded. I went out the door and downstairs to my parents, where we apperated back to our Manor.

As soon as I got home I ran upstairs and changed. Then I read the letter. I didn't care that it wasn't Christmas.

It read:

_Sophie, _

_By now, you've already received my gift, and you have had some time to think about everything that has happened. Now, I may/may not have told you the things that have been running through my mind. For one, I made a huge mistake by choosing Pansy over you. Please take this as a genuine apology because I __**never**__ make mistakes. I realized after I had told you that you were clearly the better choice. Then after sitting with her for the few days that remained before break I wanted to kick myself repeatedly. I have plans to break up with her at the Christmas ball. By the time you receive this letter, we will have already been done. I have also told my parents about my genuine interest in you and as you can assume they were overjoyed. Mother was already planning the wedding. They've spilled it to your parents, though. Who, I hope are keeping this secret. I was hoping I'd have enough patience to throw out Parkinson and take you as my date to the Ball, but I was far too busy and afraid for you, of course. The wrath of Pansy is high pitched, and quite annoying. So I hope you agree to be my girlfriend, my lady if you will, from here until forever. By the way, I'm sorry if this letter isn't the most romantic. I am not fond of this kind of stuff, and honestly, I'm quite surprised with my character lately. I have one last proposition, one that our families have highly awaited. I would like it if you joined me in becoming a Death Eater this coming week. It will make everything solid and we could be a team, causing damage and ruining lives all over the place. Think this over, but make the right choice._

_-Draco_

Oh. Bloody. Hell.

Those were the only three words running though my mind.

**A/n: Sorry if Draco is a little out of character, I am just going to safely assume that he isn't an asshole to a girl that he genuinely cares for. I'm thinking about how long I want this story to go on. If I continue the story I will incorporate more Pansy drama, and more drama in general, but if I stop within the next chapter or two then it will be during the Christmas break. Give me feedback, tell me your honest opinion.**


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: I really can't find a way to continue this story without it being too repetitive. I will be writing a new story very soon, it will most likely be Draco-based so, be sure to look out for that. Thanks for reading… I just might update it some day :)


	8. Chapter 8

I told you I'd be back. It took me some time before even wanting to look at this story again. But, it seemed to entertain the readers, so, here it is. I still had some suggestions in my inbox, and I looked over them to see what the reader wanted and incorporated it in the story. Thanks!

**o.o.o**

Thank Merlin for the snow, and the bitter, bitter cold. It gave me an excuse to stay cooped up in my room for hours. My parents must have known what was going on, because I avoided them at all costs. I read the letter over, and over. Leave it to Draco to be romantic in one line, and then suggest I aid him in ruining lives in the next. It's one of the things that attracted me to him the most. After all, I was never a fan of good behavior. And as far as being a Death Eater was concerned, it was one of my deepest wishes. I hadn't seen Draco in nearly a week, and while I wanted to stay away from him, something deep inside myself longed for his company. If I'd felt guilty about sleeping with him once, a few, times, I didn't know how I'd be able to stomach pushing Pansy out of the picture completely and having Draco all to myself. When I first slept with Draco, we were supposed to be doing a project. We were simply childhood friends who enjoyed each other's body heat, and nothing more. And now, he wants me to be his wife? I imagined us continuing a secret passionate relationship. Not becoming husband and wife and creating the most pure blood evil children the wizarding world had seen. I thought he wouldn't stay true to his word and I could get rid of him. My only option was to weight out the positives and the negatives. If I chose to marry Draco, money would never be a problem, I'd have excellent chemistry with my husband, we would be the most prominent couple in all of society, he'd shower me with love and presents. If I chose not to, I would probably never become a Death Eater, and I'd never live this down. I would be making a huge mistake to say no, especially after giving Draco hell for not choosing me when I had originally wanted him to. Deep down inside, I wanted this, I wanted this badly… and there was only one thing for me to do. Just a simple pair of jeans and a black sweater, my boots, and a coat would do. The walk from my house to Draco's was rather lengthy, but it gave me time to figure out what I would say to him. I didn't even send out a warning saying that I was coming…I just went. After crossing through the forest that separated our properties, I made my way across the lawn. Various workers looked at me at first, but after they realized who I was, let me go on and ignored me. I crossed around the side of the house to the main doors, and knocked. Their butler, Salvatore answered the door and greeted me. It was strange of them to have a human butler, it was rarely seen in any other wizard family. But I knew better than to assume he was just a butler. He was once a skilled student in Hogwarts, once an auror as well, I've heard. A very useful person to have around in case an attack would arise. I remember he always "supervised" my visits with Draco when we were little children. There was nothing to supervise; he was there to protect us just in case someone tried hurting us. He never actually did any "butler-ing", it was all a show.

"Are you here to see the young Mister Malfoy? Not that the other is old, you understand" He laughed

I smiled "Yes, I am."

"Come in, I'll take your coat. How is Hogwarts? Are you keeping the other students on their toes?" He asked

"As always, you know I strive to be the best," I said

"Of course. I hear from Draco that the two of you had received top marks on a very difficult project"

"Yes, we did, top of the class." I died inside. I could only hope Draco hadn't revealed any other details of that project to him.

"Well, when you combine the two smartest students, you get the very best work. Surely your professor knew this, and paired you to simply be amazed by the outcome." He smiled, but before I could answer, he continued, "I'm going to go tell Draco that you're here." And set up the stairs. I made my way over to the shelves built into the wall that displayed various photos of the Malfoys and people whose company they enjoyed. There were some new photos from the Christmas ball, but I had seen the rest before. My favorite being a photo of my mother and Narcissa, wearing the Slytherin Quidditch robes, with one arm around the other, huge smiles on their faces and broomsticks in the other hand. They were excellent Quidditch players, so I've heard. This was the day they won the house cup by working together to defeat Gryffindor.

"Sophie" I turned, it was Salvatore "Draco is up in the library, if you wish to meet him there"

"Of course, thank you" I said, and made my way over to the library. In most homes that I knew of, the library was on the first floor, but the Malfoys weren't a fan of libraries and had it built on the second floor. Draco was the one who used it the most, as he was actually a fan of classic American and British literature. Though, if anyone found out, he wouldn't be too pleased. I took a deep breath and opened the large doors. Draco was in the far corner, seated on a loveseat placed right next to a large window.

He looked up from his book "Sophie" he said, with a smirk, and stood up. I walked over to him, shaking and nervous.

"Draco, hello"

"I haven't seen you in days, I thought you'd disappeared," he said softly, running one hand through my hair "but, here you are, and I couldn't be any happier" he whispered.

"I've been home, thinking, about everything and what you, what you wrote on Christmas. A part of me wanted to just ignore it completely because you didn't do what I wanted when I wanted it. But the fact that you did it shows me something." I began

Draco looked blank; he couldn't predict what my answer was going to be.

"You know that I enjoy your company. But Pansy is… was, my best friend. I don't even know what she thinks at this point. I guess there is no turning back now, right?" I said

"Where are you going with this?" He asked

"We had sex, to relieve a very strong tension between our bodies. And somehow, in-between the drama and passion, we lost our minds and made everything complicated. The logical thing would be for me to forget all of this and move somewhere exotic. But I can't, because for some odd reason I can't get you off of my mind."

He pulled me close "It's because you love me" he smirked

"You're absolutely right."

And with that, he pulled me in for the most passionate kiss I've ever received.

**o.o.o**


End file.
